murrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin Pieuvre
Background Edwin was the first child born of his parents, and spent a majority of his sheltered childhood doting on his littler sister. His household wasn't a strict one, but Edwin was encouraged to work hard and study often so that one day he could take over the company from his father and uncle. However, Edwin's sister contracts A and is eventually killed by it, which devastates him. He makes the decision to instead donate himself to cure research, and leaves the company in the hands of his cousin (who is working behind the scenes with Hyde, keeping Edwin in America). Appearance Edwin is of a slender build and average height. He has dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. Personality Edwin is a calm and collected person, and his very friendly and trusting of most people when he first meets them. Even after taking violent beatings from Hyde, and being used as a science guinea pig, he still remains calm and friendly while in Sanctuary. After Sanctuary, Edwin takes over his company and becomes a bit colder and much more mature than he was previously. He's less trusting of people, especially of Hyde. However, he still holds a soft spot for Anna and Inigo, and goes out of his way to make their employment under his as comfortable as he can. Relationships Anna Maier Anna was Edwin's saving grace in Sanctuary. She befriended him, talked with him, and even brought him books and small things to keep him occupied in his cell. Her constant visiting kept him sane. He would willingly let her vent to him, usually about Inigo and Raul, and would vent to her as well. They would often tell jokes, and Anna would sometimes spend her evenings keeping Edwin company. During this time, Edwin developed romantic feelings for Anna, but refrained from telling her at the risk of losing not only her friendship but Inigo's as well. With the threat of a possible A-10 being released, Anna and Inigo worked to get Edwin out of Sanctuary and back to France, with his family (as Hyde had threatened to use Edwin as the first test subject for it). Eventually, they were able to get him released from the facility. Edwin considers himself very close to Anna, even though they were out of contact for a few years after Sanctuary.Anna knows more about him than most of his close family - and so he confides that he did harbour feelings for her at one point by which time she and Inigo had already been married. He seeks both she and Inigo out to employ them against Richard Hyde, going out of his way to make their transition to Pieuvre as easy as possible. He longs to return the favour for saving his life, though he is unsure how to do so. Inigo Maier Edwin greatly respects and admires Inigo. While his first impression of him was negative (mostly due to Anna's constant complaining that Inigo was a cold bastard) he realised that Inigo wasn't all that bad and that Anna was in love with him. After meeting Inigo in person, Edwin starts to look up to him as a sort of older-brother figure, respecting his maturity and honesty. As Edwin matured, he tried modeling himself after Inigo. He considers himself fairly successful, though not nearly as cold or bitter as the Inigo of old. Of all the people Edwin has befriended, Inigo is the person he wishes he knew a bit better. He suspects that they share many common interests outside of novels. Raul Hyde Edwin abhors Raul. Having experienced Hyde's sadism and abuse first hand, Edwin reasons he has every right in the world to hate Raul as much as he does. Edwin doesn't have it in him to pity Raul, though he pities Raul's daughter. When Anna and Inigo ask him to allow Hyde to work with them, he nearly refuses. He's shocked and appalled, and admittedly, pissed off at the thought of Raul working at his company after he destroy the American servers, assaulted Esme, and killed one of his guards. However, he gives him for Anna, Inigo, and Esme's sake - but if Raul steps out of line, Edwin is willing to find someone to get rid of Hyde. Trivia * His test subject code is 029. * Inigo tests the cure for A-9 on Edwin before agreeing to inject Anna with it. * Edwin greatly enjoys reading in his free time. * His favourite food is cold pepperoni pizza. * His favourite creature is the octopus, after his namesake. Category:Characters